rayback_dd_the_shieldfandomcom-20200213-history
What we know...
The Shield ' What we know.' ' ''''The Shield is an organization that spans Northern Faerun, with a focus around the Sword Coast. Though it is often referred to as a “mercenary organization,” The Shield refers to itself as a “problem-solving organization.” According to the flyers posted at its offices, “If you have a problem, we can solve it.” ' And they have the reputation to support the claim. Their agents have done everything from liberate a gnome village from duergar bandits and recover a baron’s lost amulet to negotiate a treaty with an ancient red dragon and rescue a wizard who’d trapped himself and his family in a powerful interdimensional prison. As one halfling agent put it, “We’re like a concierge service. An epic concierge service.” ' The Shield has at least one chapter in most of the major cities of the Sword Coast, as well as many of the smaller ones and throughout the entire North. Because of this, some people think it is a religion or cult of some kind, though no one agrees on which god the organization serves. This rumor is compounded, however, by another rumor often spread by conspiracy theorists and common folk: that The Shield is run by some god, or perhaps a Chosen who has yet to reveal him or herself. The fact that The Shield first appeared nearly 120 years ago, right after the Spellplague, only adds to the mystery. The Shield itself has never expressed any allegiance to anyone. ' As an organization, The Shield appears to be very decentralized. No one seems to know where it’s central headquarters are. (Most people who care assume they are in Waterdeep, though nothing in their various chapterhouses there confirms this.) By all accounts, each chapter seems to operate independently. At the same time, there’s generally a high level of camaraderie between agents and while there is usually some loyalty within chapter, and sometimes competition between them, agents are always welcome in any chapterhouse. They belong to The Shield first, their chapter second. ' This is partly because of the elite nature of The Shield agents. In order to maintain its reputation, the organization only recruits the best of the best. They accept all races and nationalities, as long as they’re great. This can lead to pressure, however. Many who have failed to fulfil company contracts have found themselves on the outside.' ' ' In general, The Shield pays its agents by allowing them to keep any spoils they take from their job. In return, they offer a stream of the best jobs and the prestige of being a part of The Shield. And while The Shield does charge its clients, for the most part those arrangements are handled by the preceptor at the chapterhouse.' ' ' Because of this arrangement between The Shield and its agents, the organization generally expects its agents to take care of procuring its own resources. Different preceptors have been known to offer a healing potion or two or provide for a spell, but in general, if an agent accepts a job, it is up to them to take care of it. And if they do, then better jobs will come their way.' ' ' Each chapter is run by a preceptor who employs a staff to help vet jobs, as well as some handlers to serve as liaisons with the agents themselves. There does not appear to be any overriding moral code guiding The Shield and so different preceptors are left to choose the jobs they see fit. One rumor claims that once, two different chapters were hired by either side of an armed conflict.' ' ' Though most people in Faerun view The Shield in a generally positive or apathetic way, it is not without its detractors. Many of these are ex-agents who can’t let it go and spend their days telling stories about the depraved rituals they were forced to participate in while employed with The Shield. Others are uncomfortable with the mysterious ubiquity of the organization. And of course, those whose plans have been foiled don’t say anything good either.' ' ' Our chapter.' ' ' Our party belongs to Fury, one of two chapters in Baldur’s Gate. The chapterhouse is in the Lower City near the east docks. Fury is the newer chapter in Baldur’s Gate, having only been established in 1482, just after Bhaal returned.' ' '' The preceptor is a dragonborn sorcerer named Milka. She is a stiff, awkward person who is driven by a very strong code of honor and her loyalty to the organization. As such, she generally chooses jobs that she thinks will bring honor to The Shield. Our handler is a human named Wyndel. He generally assumes that every job will be our last.